Shattered
by MajesticSteelHearts
Summary: Its been a week since the death of Valentine, along with the Morgenstern's plan to burn down the world. The Clave is now hunting down Valentines supposedly 'notorious' children. What happens when the NYC shadowhunters find them...? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**-Shattered-**

You're sure? And I mean absolutely-dead serious sure?" Alec repeated for the millionth time. Clearly annoyed, Jace nodded. He had just reported seeing the Morgenstern siblings-at Pandemonium. Jace easily picked out the gleaming white hair, and fiery red locks among the mundanes and downworlders at the club. He had recently reported it too Alec, who was-of course- doubting him.

In case you didn't know, the Morgenstern's where the most feared family of the Shadow world. They had just tried to burn down the world, but luckily they were stopped just in time. They had to kill Valentine, the father, in the process. Which just leaves the two notorious offspring of him, running wild.

They were the last off the Morgenstern's, leaving the Clave hell-bent on finding them. But, they proved too be _very_ difficult too find.

"Erm, ok...what should we do…?" Alec said, pacing back and forth. Jace smiled.

"We go after them, of course." Alec heavily sighed. Isabelle walked to the weapons room, Jace and Alec not too far away. Alec slung a bow across his chest, then a quiver jammed full of arrows.

Isabelle curled her whip up her arm, grabbing seraph blades and handing them too Jace, who slide them into sheaths.

"Ok, now we need a plan." Alec noted, as the walked towards the elevator. It creaked and moaned loudly, thousands of gears shifting against each other. Jace shrugged as he finished tracing runes on himself, and helping Izzy's with hers.

"How about...kill or capture?" Jace mused, as the opened the double doors to the institute. Isabelle laughed lightly, as she finished her glamour rune. Alec loaded his bow, just too be safe. Really, Jace's plan wasn't all that bad. The three jogged down the road, for just a couple blocks before coming up too pandemonium. Music could be heard loudly through the walls, beating loudly like a giant's heart.

Isabelle slipped through the back exit, while Alec and Jace crept past the teenagers at the front. The music was louder now, hitting Jace's ears like a wall. They looked around for a bit, before noticing that-

_Great, just great_. Alec just saw a flash of white hair as it disappeared through the back exit, meaning Izzy might be all alone against them in that alley.

Worriedly, Alec and Jace pushed harshly through the sweaty and hot crowd, running. Finally, they burst through the door. To their surprise, at their angle they could just see Isabelle, hiding behind a dumpster. The Morgenstern siblings whipped around, to see Jace and Alec there.

Jonathan, everyone knows his name, pushed his sister behind him. He drew out his seraph blade, holding it up between him and the parabati. His black eyes glistened with...excitement maybe?

Jace activated his blade, glaring at Jonathan. Alec drew back the drawstring on his bow, aiming for Jonathan's sneered. Jace peered past him too see his sister, slightly quivering. Wait...from what Jace heard, Morgensterns are supposed to be ruthless, frightening, but she looked...scared. Maybe even frightened.

Jonathan mumbled something to her, and she pulled a stele from her pocket. Fumbling it slightly, she slowly backed up towards the brick wall. Alec directed his aim to her, and she stopped. Her brother scowled, backing up too her. He pushed her harshly to the wall, hissing something under his breath. Her eyes glassy, she nodded and touched the stele to the wall.

Suddenly, a bright blue glow blossomed from under her stele, opening up a portal. Jonathan turned and ran through, dragging her along with him.

The redhead cried out in pain suddenly, and was ripped from her brothers grasp. Jace heard a horrible word yelled, before the portal slammed shut. The Morgenstern girl crumpled to the ground, an arrow protruding from her forearm. Jace looked at Alec, whose eyes were full of pain. _Did he just…?_

**I know, I know, I still have another Fanfic too work on and such. But-this thought had been in my head for a while so….I'm sorry, I just had to write it! :)**

******Reviews are awesome! Please do so! It would be cool to hear some of your guys' theories about what may happen next! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan came through the other end of the portal, enraged. Before he could turn back into it, it shrank back into just a faded rune on the wall. Since he had no idea how to reactivate it, he decided to just stare at it angrily. They shot his sister. His face reddened in anger. He should've pushed her through first. Why didn't he? Scowling, he stomped up the clear glass spiral stairs. He slammed the door to his room, and ripped open one of his drawers.

He moved some papers, revealing a delicate gold object. A ring. Small but intricate vein designs in the small leaf ring glinted in the faded moonlight coming through his window. Jonathan slipped it on, thinking of the rings twin, and who wore it.

_You're highness, I have an issue.._

He said, in his mind. Another voice, beautiful as a bell, but as deadly as a snake echoed through his head.

_I am listening Morgenstern._

_My sister...she is quite near you. Could you possibly help me retrieve her?_

There was a pause.

_Very well, but I expect something in return._

_As always you're highness, thank you._

xXx

"I-I-I" Alec stuttered, realizing what he had done. Jace put a hand on his shoulder. The three watched in disgust as the redhead sat up, and pulled the arrow harshly out of her arm. Blood slowly ran down her trembling arm, dripping onto the cement. Alec turned a pale color, taking a step back. The redhead grabbed her stele, and got up, bolting to the wall.

Isabelle lashed out her whip, wrapping it around her ankles. The other girl cried out, and fell to the ground with a thud. She was able to catch herself though, before her head fell to the ground. Isabelle jerked the whip back, making the redheads forehead smack onto the ground. The other girl cried out in pain, her movements more weaker. She felt the burn of a rune on her arm, and suddenly she fell limp.

"Jonathan" was the last thing she said before she blacked out. Alec looked from her arm, too the rune, too Jace, too Isabelle, then stormed down the alley, making a sharp corner. Isabelle looked at Jace quizzically, but he just shook his head.

Isabelle lifted up the Morgenstern girl, attempting to carry her. Jace brushed her aside, and gathered the small girl in his rune-laced arms. He carried her down the road, Izzy not too far behind. After a few blocks, they made it too the institute, towers glittering like ice in the moonlight. Isabelle opened the door for Jace, and they stepped in.

Coming into the infirmary, Jace set the redhead down on a metal framed bed. Isabelle wrapped some bandages around her arm, then left a glass of water on the nightstand. Jace went out of the room, in search of Alec. He found Alec, in the weapons room, putting his bow away.

"Alec, are you ok?" Jace asked, walking in. Alec turned slightly just enough too look into his parabati's molten gold eyes.

"I could of killed her." He said, just loud enough so Jace could hear. Jace shrugged and played with a small knife between his long, slender fingers.

"You didn't though...its just her arm too. And it it was totally necessary for you too do that at that moment anyways." Jace countered. Alec looked him straight in the eyes.

"I _shot_ someone though! A shadowhunter to, to make things worse!" He snapped, clenching his fists. Jace calmly looked back at him.

"That person you shot just tried to burn down the world."

xXx

Clary's eyes snapped open. She looked around slowly, blinking the drowsiness out of her eyes. She looked up to see a beautiful robins egg blue, with a smiling cherub. _Am I dead…?_

Nope. A head came into view. A pretty girl with big brown eyes, and high cheekbones looked down at her. Clary jolted up, scooting away. The girl simply smiled, and handed Clary a glass of water. Carefully, she took it, taking a small sip.

"What's you're name?" The brown eyed girl chimed. Clary put down the water, shaking her head.

"I'm not allowed to tell" she answered, in a small voice. The other girl frowned, picking up the glass. Clary shifted, to hear a loud creak. She let her eyes wander, seeing a metal frame, a tall stained glass window, and big double doors.

"Are you sure?" The other girl asked. Clary nodded, looking down at her feet.

"Who-who are you?" Clary said. The other girl grinned slyly.

"Answer my question first." Clary crossed her arms, and glared at the floor. Surely her name wouldn't be _that_ bad. Clary thought for a moment then sighed.

"My names...Clare" She began, trailing off. Isabelle beamed, then held out her hand.

"I'm Isabelle, Izzy if you want." Clary shook her hand, and stood up. Isabelle watched the redhead as she poured another glass of water, sipping it slowly down her cracked-dry throat. "Are you hungry?" Izzy asked.

** "****No." Clare's voice came out in a small squeak. The door slowly creaked open, and Alec and Jace came in. Seeing Clare, they both tensed. Jace saw Izzy helping Clare set down the glass, because of her shaky hands. Jace glared daggers at Isabelle.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jace shook his head. Isabelle met his glare evenly, her look clearly saying 'what?' Jace looked over at the redhead, watching as Alec checked her puncture wound for infection. He seemed very reluctant in touching the wound _he_ made. Jace saw the look on the Morgenstern girls face. She looked very…..uneased.

Alec drew an iratze, before leaving her side. Lets just say he had an...very surprised look on his face. The redhead shifted in her little nest of covers.

"Erm...why am I here..?" She mustered out, looking down at her hands. Isabelle opened up her mouth, but Jace beat her too it.

"For the Clave" he said, more venom in his tone than intended. The redhead paled, but still focused her green eyes on her hands.

stepped forward and rubbed Clare's back.

"I'm sure theres different options…" She said, glaring at Jace menacly. Alec said nothing, still in his own head. Jace scoffed and walked out of the room. Clare gently pushed Isabelle's hand off her, wrapping her arms around herself. Alec looked up at Isabelle, then left.

"Don't worry Clare, I won't let them turn you in." Isabelle said. Clary shook her head, slumping her back.

"Its not the Clave I'm worried about….its Jonathan…" she muttered. Isabelle scowled.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from him, that stupid bit-" she began, but was cut off.

"I don't need protecting! He isn't the monster you think he is! He just needs someone to actually love him!" Clary burst out. Sure, he killed tons of people but...that was all under Valentines command..

Isabelle looked at her, completely shocked. She remembered Max...and how Jonathan posed as Sebastian Verlac.

"How the _hell _can you love that bastard?! He's totally the monster we all think he is! And you're basically saying he kills people because he's frickin lonely! Clare, I thought you were different!" Isabelle screamed at her, before storming out of the room, slamming the door.

Clary covered her face with her hands, and let silent tears slide out. They dripped onto the bed, and made a salty taste in her mouth. She sat there, curled in a small ball of her own misery. She lost a possible friend today…

xXx

Alec knocked on Jace's door, then let himself in. The walls where unpainted, everything neatly tucked away, giving the room a munk like feel too it. Jace sat on his bed, reading a book with a scarlet cover and gold binding. Alec excitedly sat down beside Jace on his bed. Jace looked at him weird.

"Jace...I think...that maybe…." Alec drawled on, unsure on how to put this. Jace leaned in dramatically, holding a hand up to his ear.

"I don't think I'm...well...gay..." Jace froze. He looked over at Alec with wide eyes. He hugged Alec.

"Oh my god bro, thats awesome! Who's the lucky gal?" He said happily. Alec sighed deeply.

"Thats the problem...its..its..Clare."

"By the Angel Alec! Please not her!" Jace whined, facepalming. Alec blushed slightly for some reason. "It is her isn't it?" Jace said slowly, carefully. Alec nodded, looking shameful. Jace perked up, he heard yelling and raised voices. Alec neared the door, opening it.

They just caught a glimpse of Isabelle as she stomped down the hall.

Alec peered out more, looking down the hall. He just saw Clare slumping back into the pillows, before the doors slammed shut. Jace walked past him after Isabelle. As if too make things worse, the institute doors got knocked on. Alec sighed and walked down towards it.

He opened it, and to his surprise, there stood a faerie knight. He had grass green eyes and long, shoulder length hair. His armor seemed to be made of small leaves, laced together with delicate curling vines of silver.

"What do you want?" Alec grumbled.

******Hola amigos! I hope you liked it! Don't worry, the Alec and Clary thing will soon be gruesomely destroyed and Clace will rise from the ashes. :) Please review, I really like feedback. And...oh my god..163 views, 8 followers, and 5 favs already! Awesome! You guys are the bestest! (if that isn't a word, it should be)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Mortal Instruments, nor the characters. Just this particular plot. :)**

"_Clary, move" Jonathan demanded. Clary stood her ground, looking up at him with her pleading green eyes. _

"_Jonathan, you don't have to do this." Clary urged. Jonathan looked up at the glistening towers of Alicante. _

"_I'm sorry Clary, but I have too."_

"_I don't want to be alone with him though!" She begged. Jonathan hugged her, holding her close. _

"_It's only a week." Jonathan said, kissing her on the forehead. Jonathans cold heart broke as he walked through the portal. He wished he did not glance back, too see Clary's pained expression. _

Jonathan opened his dark eyes, and sat up. His rooms window just caught a few rays of sunshine, making lines on his white walls.

He sighed. That day, Valentine made him pretend to be some random kid, and destroy the wards on Alicante. He deeply regretted leaving his poor Clary, all alone with that monster he called 'father'.

He longed for her even now, her smile, her hand in his. He checked the clock on the wall. Smiling, he put on his gear, and slide several seraph blades in their sheaths. Jonathan put on the ring, and waited by the exit of the luxurious apartment.

xXx

Clary lay sprawled out across her bed. She hardly cared about the metal bar digging into her side, let alone the infirmary door opening. It was Alec. _The one who shot me…_ Her mind growled. Alec walked in, noticing he had been noticed.

"Theres someone at the door for you." He half muttered. Clary got up, and followed Alec down a long hallway. The doors to the institute were opened, showing a tall and elegant looking faerie looking straight back at her. Clary diverted her eyes away.

Clary stood a good few metres from him.

"So?" She asked, not bothering about her attitude. The faerie knight took a small step forward. He looked at Alec, a small smile splitting his face.

"You're brother is here" he chuckled, before grabbing Clary by the shoulders, and yanking outside. Clary yelped out in surprise, as he dragged her off the front steps. Thank the angel Isabelle and Jace had just walked out at that moment.

The Lightwoods bolted outside, all grabbing the faerie knight at once. They all tumbled over. It would of been pretty hilarious, despite the situation. Clary literally felt like a tug-of-war rope. Isabelle had one arm, along with Jace and Alec, while the faerie knight with the other. Sadly,the most hands were on her injured arm. As they tugged, she felt the stitches breaking.

The little groups tackling stopped when they heard the roar of a portal. Out stepped, yours truly, Jonathan. He took one look at Clary's bleeding arm and scowled. Quick and agile like a cat, he pushed the others off Clary, and gathered her up in his arms.

"Oh god, Clary, are you ok?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded. Jonathan frowned. "You're lying Clary."

"_You_" someone snarled. Jonathan looked up, smirking. Isabelle was standing, a mixed expression of terror and pure hatred on her face.

"Yes, me" Jonathan replied. _Oh. OH._ He was looking at the girl he knocked out. The girl who he had killed her little brother…

Jonathan set Clary down, and sneered at the girl. Isabelle...that was her name. She was weaponless, giving the advantage to him.

"Jonathan" Clary warned. He glanced back at her. She was standing, cradling her arm. Jonathan watched as her green eyes flicked from him too Isabelle. He shrugged, and walked towards Isabelle. He smiled as he saw fear flicker in her deep brown eyes, as he pulled out a blade.

**Without warning, he knocked her to the ground, and raised the blade. "I should of killed you back then." He snarled, as he brought down the blade.**

**Reviews are awesome! Thanks for reading! I know, the chapters are very short...but I guess that's just how I write...Anyways, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare!**

"Jonathan! No!" Clary yelled. Jonathan turned to look at Clary.

"Clary, stay back." He demanded, looking back too Isabelle. But, strangely, she wasn't there… Jonathan frowned. He turned again, pushing Clary towards the portal.

"Wait for me" he said, before shoving her in. He felt a bit better now. His sister was safe.

He watched as the Lightwood kids tried too regain their balance. That faerie knight was long gone now, he noted. Smirking, he walked through the portal himself.

But not before the dagger. Just when he went through, it flew and lodged itself right beside his spine, near his shoulder blade. Choking and sputtering, he fell onto the marble floor of the apartment. He heard Clary's cries, and a strange pressure on his back. Clary was tugging on the dagger, trying to get it out.

Jonathan shooed her hands away, and looked up at her. Warm, salty tears trickled down her cheek, dripping onto him. Lip quivering, she touched his forehead lightly. Jonathan reached up, ignoring the sharp bursts of pain shooting up his arm.

He interlocked his fingers with hers. "Run." He said, hoarsely. Clary shook her head. With his last bit of energy, he pushed her away from him.

Clary watched as his breath laboured, and he tightened his fingers into fists. His rackety breathing stopped aruptly, and he looked at her one last time.

Three figures appeared through the portal. The Lightwoods. Clary scowled at them. Jace looked down at Jonathans limp body. He was...smiling.

Isabelle rushed forward, too Clary. She bent down, and tried to help her up. Clary wiggled out of her grip, scooting away. Isabelle looked at her funny. Clary just looked up, at Jace, who was admiring the shot he did. He met her eyes, and seemed to jump back abit.

"You killed him!" She yelled, pouncing forward. Jace fell backwards, surprised by the sudden attack. Clary pulled back her fist to punch him, but was yanked up. Clary kicked back, only too feel the hard metal of a shin pad.

Going to a last resort, she whipped her head back, meeting a face. He cried out and let go, and Clary raced towards the kitchen. Isabelle ran after her, readying her whip. When she got in, a kitchen knife whizzed by her face, lodging in the door frame beside her.

Great, now psycho Clary had knives.

**Don't worry, I'm not done with Jonathan yet…;)So short, I know. Review please! I like feedback :)**

**Theres gonna be a bit of a time jump in the next chapter btw :D**

******BYE!**


	6. Chapter 5 (continued)

"Clary...put down the knife." Isabelle said, slowly. Clarys freckled face was almost as red as her hair, grasping the knife with white knuckles. Tears escaped her green eyes, but she just stood there.

"He's dead" she muttered. Isabelle nodded, taking a small step forward. Isabelle watched as Clary pulled a stele from her pocket.

"Clary...I don't want to hurt you. Just stop" Isabelle warned,flicking her electrum whip. Clary glared at the whip, as if she could destroy it with her mind.

Clary stumbled into the wall, and scrawled a portal rune. Isabelle walked forward, but Clary held her knife up.

"Just...just leave me.." Clary drawled, backing towards her newly made portal. Isabelle ran forward towards Clary, but she just stepped backwards into the swirling blue. Just as it slammed shut, Alec and Jace burst into the kitchen.

Jace looked at Izzy, who was flushed. Alec stepped forward, and washed his hands in the sink. Isabelle noticed that they were covered in thick, black blood. Alec's face was a sick green.

"The Clave are here, do you have Clare?" Jace asked. Isabelle shook her head. She gestured to the fading portal rune. Alec finished washing his hands, and sighed. Commotion interrupted the siblings moment outside. The three walked outside the door, to see adults gathered around a small pool of blood. They were all bickering and yelling at each other.

"How did he-" "-Dead, I saw it myself-" "-Oh just shut up-!"

Alec picked up bits and pieces of conversations. He looked over at Jace, with a worried expression. Alec looked for the body he had just helped move...but it wasn't slumped against the pillar anymore. No, it was gone. Now just a pool of Jonathans dark and poisonous blood was pooled around the greek-style pillar.

How is that even possible?

Maryse turned towards them, separating herself from the tensed arguing. She looked at her children, and let out an exasperated sigh. She had just came through the portal with the other shadowhunters, because of Isabelle's fire message.

"Do you have Clarissa?" She asked, peering behind them. Jace rocked back on his heels, while Alec looked down at the floor. Isabelle toughend up, and stood straighter.

"She...she portaled away…" She said. Maryse stopped rubbing her temples, and looked Isabelle straight in the eye.

"What?!"

**I guess this is kind of a continuation to chapter 5, since it was so short. I've been thinking about this fanfic alot...so be prepared for some pretty twisted outcomes. **

**Great, now I sound crazy. Review please!**

******Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So so so so sorry for the wait...my only excuse is writers block! Please enjoy, I put alot of thought into this. :)**

"_Pathetic." Valentine spat, setting down his seraph blade. Young Clary sat on the cool mat of the old training room, fiery colored hair slipping from their messy braids. She had a large and ugly bruise on her leg, where Valentine had hit her with his training blade. _

_Clary watched Valentine leave the room with a slight scowl. Her hardened features soon softened, as Jonathan entered the room. Unlike Valentine, with his cold eyes, Jonathans were warm and kind when he looked at her. Like the welcoming soft black of coals…_

Clary sat up, cheeks wet with tears. Her cot made an ugly creaking sound, waking her up more. She blinked, looking at the rays of golden sunshine leaking into the room.

She glanced across the small room at the other cot, which was empty but the blankets and pillows were arranged neatly.

With a sigh, she got out of bed, pulling up the soft blue covers of her own cot. Clary silently opened the door, and went down the steps.

She looked out the window, seeing a nice view of Big Ben over the surrounding buildings, slightly hidden from sight by thinning fog. Yawning, she pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Clary looked up, seeing a tall girl, with pixie-cut brown hair and striking grey eyes.

"Good morning Elsa." Clary lisped, sitting down on a rosewood chair. She grabbed a muffin, and bit into it. Elsa sat down beside her, with a bowl of cereal. Elsa was already dressed, in a leather jacket studded at the shoulders, jeans, and knee high combat boots. But, no makeup at all.

Clary grinned at herself, in to-big neon yellow pajamas. Elsa literally inhaled her cereal, and set down the bowl in the sink.

"We're going hunting today, right?" Elsa asked, with a thick british accent. No, not asked...demanded. Clary nodded, as she crumpled the muffin wrapper.

"Go get dressed then!" Elsa said, pointing to the door. Clary giggled, and ran upstairs. She opened their bedroom door, and dug through her small closet. She decided on a slim-fitting jacket, leather-looking leggings, and steel-enforced boots, that went just past her ankles.

Yup, you guessed it, Elsa did all the clothes shopping around here….

Once again, Clary bounded down the steps. She met Elsa in their small weapon room, who was stocking up on daggers. Clary reached around her, grabbing several chakrams and two seraph blades.

Clary took out a stele, and put on her own advanced stamina, speed, precision, and glamour runes on Elsa and herself. The pair then walked over to the far living room wall, which they called the 'portal wall' and Clary redrew the portal rune on it.

With excitement beaming from both of them, they walked through.

xXx

"To easy." Isabelle mused, as her electrum whip beheaded an unlucky demon. Isabelle looked around herself once more, before walking out of the musty storage room. Techno music boomed all around Izzy, as well as the smell of sweat in alcohol. Adjusting her beautiful lacy dress, she walked through the club, towards the exit.

She opened the door, breathing in the cool, crisp air instead of muggy. Even though it was only about 10:00, Isabelle was exhausted anyways. As usual, for her, it was a ruthless day of constant training. Ever since she let the Morgenstern girl got away…

She needed to be better. She could not forgive herself at all. All Clare had was a knife, while Izzy had a _electrum whip._

Petty right?

**Yah, this is like a year later. If you haven't guessed already, Clary lives in London with a new friend-or **_**friends**_ **as we go on. Poor Isabelle thinks its all her fault for letting Clary go...and yeah. Sigh. Just a short, filler chapter I know. I just have a really bad case of writer's block! Please! Someone help me! SOS!**

******Maybe add some ideas in reviews...Don't worry, I'll give you credit. :) Speaking of reviews...Review please!**


End file.
